Angelica's Lement: An Angel's Daughter Story
by dis-nerd-1313
Summary: Angelica had a normal life…until she found out her father, Angel, was a vampire, and the boy she fell in love with was turned INTO a vampire and she still had to go to high school...hey, no one ever said being a teen was easy. Sequel to Angel's Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to Angel's Daughter. **

**Angelica had a normal life…that is until she moved to L.A. to live with her father, Angel, and began fighting crime with him. Her boyfriend has been turned into a vampire and she's obsessed with finding the vampire that vamped him and keeping a relatively normal life...somewhat.**

**Special Guest Stars:**

**Daniel "Oz" Oswald**

**Buffy Summers**

**Willow Rosenberg**

**Faith**

**Spike**

**Drusilla**

**Darla**

**Rupert Giles**

**Alexander Harris**

**Dawn Summers**

**Angelica's Lament**

**Prologue**

Here's a question: What do you do when you have to deal with all the norms of high school, fight supernatural crime by night, and your boy friend and father are vampires?

Yeah, I don't have the answer either. But that's my life. All the little monsters that you thought were hiding in your closet probably were. The eyes under your bed most likely belonged to Groxlar Beast. The thing under your stairs was actually a demon monk. And the things that went bump in the night were in reality pounding to get in.

These are the harsh facts I have come to realize during my time with my dad. No wonder I don't have many friends.

But I do have one, Chestnut. She's amazing; her blonde hair kind of annoys me at how perfect it was but, whatever. She helps me with the whole crime fighting thing. Dad doesn't mind…mostly.

Then there's Toby. He and I went to high school together; that was until he was turned into a vampire by Spike, who was getting back at Angel, my dad, for staking Drusilla, my mom. And now he lives in the hotel with me and we spend every moment together that we can get. But Angel keeps an annoyingly close watch.

See, the thing about Toby is that he was given a soul again by the amount of love he had for me. His love brought him back to me and away from the side of evil.

And about the whole family deal? It's really confusing. Long story short…Angel and Drusilla had sex (ew!) and then Drusilla left and nine months later I popped out. She raised me on her own in San Diego and I had a semi normal life. Then, just after my sixteenth birthday, she told me my father didn't die in the service and sent me to Las Angelus to live with him. I found out he was a vampire and fell in total love with this boy, Toby. Spike came back and Drusilla and he kidnapped me as this big plan to screw my father over. Angel rescued me, concord all, killed Drusilla…blah blah blah. Spike came back, again, to revenge my mother's death and ended up turning Toby into a vampire. When Toby came back, with a soul, Angel felt inclined to take him in and teach him the ropes. Only…not so nicely.

My name is Angelica, no last name on the account my parents were technically dead, and I live in a hotel with my dead father, dead boyfriend, and a band of weird people who will have your back until the end...

So, any questions?

**Chapter 1**

It had been five months since Toby had been turned into a vampire. I was 17 now and he was still 17. It kind of made me sad when I thought about how Toby would always be 17 and I would age. But, don't worry I wasn't going all Bella Swan; begging Toby to turn me into a vampire. I liked my heart beating, thank you.

But, over those five months, I'd become a junior in high school, Toby hadn't tried to kill anyone, he'd also gotten used to drinking pig's blood, and Angel didn't keep _such_ an annoyingly close watch on him so Toby had time to come slip into bed with me in the middle of the night.

At first it was weird. I would lay there wondering if Toby was going to rip out my jugular in the middle of my sleep and I would wake up dead. Not a good thing.

But after a while I got used to it and get this, we snuggle.

It's weird…snuggling with a vampire. He's cold but with enough blankets I's in a happy medium with his cool body and the California heat.

School's gotten useless. All I do is sit in class and think up fight strategies while my teachers go on about the SATs. Boring.

But, I digress, point was that Toby would sneak away to sleep in my bed and that morning was no different. I woke up to the powerful aroma of my boyfriends skin pressed close to my face.

I moved and his eyes snapped open. "Morning." I moaned, stretching that stretch that felt so good at eight in the morning.

Toby smiled and looked down at me, since he was taller he sat up higher in the bed, "Morning." He whispered and leaned down to kiss me.

It was a sweet sensual kiss that I felt everywhere in my body, from my toes to my scalp. I never wanted that kiss to end. But, like all good things…

"You have to get ready for school." Toby stated, like I didn't already feel the day of school looming over my head.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, "I know." Then I jumped forward at him and grabbed his hair, "Maybe I can take a personal day; stay home with you, sleep all day." I smiled my man eating smile at him and he shivered.

It was nice to know that that smile worked on vampires as well as humans.

"You can't, you need to go to school and learn for the both of us." He pulled my hands out of his hair and placed one last kiss on my forehead before slipping out of my bed.

He looked so amazing in his pajama bottoms and no shirt. I almost squealed with delight. But that was too creepy so I kept my liking to myself.

School was dull…again! Nothing ever caught my fancy anymore. I didn't have many friends because people think I was either holding Toby hostage in my torture dungeon basement or I killed him and were feeding his body to the secretly in Wednesdays' beef soup. I wish it were that simple.

Chestnut came bouncing over to my locker as soon as I spun the combination and pulled it open.

"What are we doing tonight?" she was all bubbly over this fighting evil and crime, and it was adorable and annoying at the same time.

"I don't know, probably sitting and waiting for a call to come in. Nothing big is rising anytime soon." I shrugged.

"How was last night?" she asked, dropping her bag on the floor and following it down to the ground.

"What was last night?" I asked, pulling out my Algebra 2 text book.

"Did you and Toby sleep together again?" she was mindlessly picking at the dirt under her nails, one of her many nervous habits. And Chestnut was nervous _all_ the time.

"Well we slept in the same bed, yes." I tried avoiding this subject but Chestnut plowed into it full force.

"Are you two every going to…you know." She started playing with the ends of her hair, yet another nervous habit.

The thing with Toby and me was, I wanted to. I wanted to give him all of me and I don't think he'd hurt me in the end. I mean who else would want to date a vampire. Well two other people I know, but they don't count.

I really wanted to drop the subject so I just ignored her comment and walked toward my first period class.

All through the school I daydreamed about Toby sitting next to me, smiling at me in Chemistry, laughing at lunch, walking home hand in hand after the day. But, every time I came back to reality I looked over at Toby's empty desk in the front of the room.

Lunch was as boring as it always was, and Miranda, Toby's ex, still glared at me form across the room. Some things never change.

When I got home it was empty and silent. Either every one was out on a call or something was wrong. But when I saw Toby come out of Wesley's office holding an old leather book my nerves were eased.

He looked up when he heard my feet padding across the floor and smiled. "Hey, beautiful." Toby closed the book and hugged me hello.

It was like coming home to a puppy, always happy to see you. But it was still nice, I mean I loved Toby…I think.

Thankfully Cordelia walked in at that moment and broke my strain of thoughts.

"If I ever have to kill another squishy demon again, I think I'll go crazy." She slumped against the counter and put he head down.

"Yes, well be glad this job has good dental." Wesley said, coming in. he had purple slime dripping down the front of his jacket and dirt all over his face.

"Oh my god, Wesley made a joke? The apocalypse must be coming." I slid my arm around Toby's waist and smiled at him.

"Ha-bloody-ha." Wesley took off his glasses and wiped them like he always does. It's nice to know some things never change.

"Children, no fighting. I'm too exhausted to deal with the fighting." Dad came in and collapsed onto the round couch in the middle of the lobby.

"Bad fight?" asked him with genuine concern in my voice.

Angel sighed and closed his eyes, "Not so much bad, as exhausting. I mean we killed the bad guy, good over evil. Life goes on."

"For some of us." Toby muttered. An awkward silence fell over the group and before anyone could say anything Toby stalked out of the room.

I looked around at the people with sympathy, then turned and went after him. It had been hard for Toby to readjust to this life style. I mean for 17 years he lived, actually _lived_, in a world where the monsters and stories were jus that, stories.

But now he'd been ripped from those beliefs and placed in a world he had no knowledge of. I knew how he felt. When I was sent here by dead people who shall remain nameless, it was hard and awkward at first.

Here was this whole new world that I could either except and embrace or run and hide and forget it ever happened. I think it was a better choice to choose to embrace it. I met some of the best people on Earth.

"Toby." I called walking down the hall.

I peeked into a small room and looked around. The furniture was all draped with white sheets and dust clung to the walls and floor.

"Toby?" I spoke walking on a creaky floor board.

Out of nowhere Toby came out from the shadows and grabbed my arms. He slammed me into the wall and slammed the door shut with his foot.

Once I was against the wall Toby crashed his lips against mine, kissing me vigorously. His lips were so harsh that it almost hurt. But, soon after I realized what was happening I began to kiss him back.. I dug my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to me.

Toby slid his knee between both my legs and pushed me harder into the wall. I think I would of hurt if I wasn't such in love with him.

Toby pulled back way too soon for my liking. "Do you love me?" he whispered against my lips.

My mind was still running from the kiss and my breath was hiked up, so I couldn't answer right away.

"Ange?" he was still holding me to the wall and my body was getting hotter and hotter.

"Yes." I whispered ashamed that I was being a girl and falling in love with this guy I barely knew. I was being ridiculous. I was letting my girly emotions get into my brain and screw around with me.

"Good." He backed away. "Because I love you too."

That was the first actual time that Toby and I had confessed our love for each other. It was kind of unnerving.

But, like a typical girl, I smiled.

We walked hand in hand back out to the lobby and no one said anything else on the matter. Angel gave out entwined hands a disapproving look but didn't say anything. He knew not to, because if he did all I said was one word, "Buffy."

Speaking of little Buff, we had talked over the summer. I needed advice on how to date a vampire. You know, things like where they like to eat, what to get them for birthdays…things like that.

She was hesitant at first but then she understood. She said the main thing I needed to do was be safe. Yeah, got that already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so I started the new story a bit faster than I thought but I was so excited I just couldn't wait. So I hope you like it. Here's the second chapter. Oh and by the way I'm trying to make these chapters longer so that I get more of a story line in.**

**Chapter 2**

I had just settled into my bed for the night when someone knocked on my door. I knew it wasn't Toby because he never knocked. So I sighed and threw the covers back as I got up.

I twisted the lock on the door back and pulled it silently open. It was Cordy.

"Hey." She said with that kind smile she always had on her face.

I smiled back and stepped aside for her to come in.

After everything that had happened to me in the last year Cordy and I had grown close. She knew what it was like to loose everything.

She had it all when she was in high school. Practically everything but servants made of solid gold…or so I thought.

Me? I'd lost my home, well more like traded it. I lost my mom, even if she tried to kill me to get back at my dad. I lost my boyfriend, to immortal life. So I think she knew what I was going through.

"How's school going?" she asked as she sat on my bed. I closed the door and came to stand by desk with my bookshelves over it.

Since coming here I'd grown a love for reading, mainly sappy romances and demonology texts…yeah, I know.

"It's fine." Cordy knew about what the kids said about me at school. She once "overheard" (eavesdropped) me talking to Chestnut about it and from that day on asked me every time I came home how school was. She was becoming like a mother to me and I really didn't mind.

Since my own mother's I had really yearned for a female influence in my life. I mean don't get me wrong, Angel is an amazing father. He's really trying hard; but a girl needs a mother.

…even if mine was and evil soulless dead thing…

"Good." She swung her feet even though they touched the ground.

"Anything else?" I leaned forward from my lean.

She shook her head and walked toward the door.

"Just…" Cordy turned toward me again. "Be careful." And with that she walked out of the room.

I stood staring at the closed door waiting for my brain to come back on line.

After it did I stood there some one trying to interpret Cordy's words. Then, after a while, my brain hurt and I decided to go to bed. Dam home work to hell.

As I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling I couldn't help feeling like I _did_ kill Toby. I mean, if he hadn't been over that night, he would still be human and would still be warm.

I missed his warmth more than anything. I missed holding his hand and feeling the pulse in his wrist when my fingers brushed over it.

"Stop thinking about it." Toby said from somewhere in my room.

I shot up in bed and looked around for him. I found him sitting in my desk chair staring at me.

"Thinking about what?" I asked him, trying to regulate my breathing.

"Stop thinking about _what might have been_." His eyes bore into me and I had to look away for a moment, before regaining my strength and staring back at him.

"I wasn't…" I began to say but he cut me off.

"Don't lie to me, Ange. We're not even married." He broke his eye contact and sighed.

"Come over here." I whispered and knew he heard me.

Toby rose from the chair and came over to my bed side. When he sat the bed groaned beneath him and when I moved over the bed protested again. Too much weight in one section; but I didn't care.

"Kiss me." I commanded and Toby did.

He kissed me gently at first then harder.

His hand slipped behind my head and twisted in my hair. He cupped the base of my skull and pulled my head closer to him. I sucked in some air and put both my hands on either side of his face.

Despite his cold skin, that moment between us was warm and ignited a fire deep down inside of me.

I leaned back and drew Toby with me. When my head hit the pillow, Toby positioned himself over me, careful not to put him full weight on top of me.

I leaned my head down and my lips connected with the soft skin under his chin. His jaw tightened as I kissed my way back up his neck, down his cheek and back to his mouth again.

Toby's hand tightened on the pillow next to my head and my body jumped up to meet his.

His hands dug deeper into my hair and he kissed me harder.

Suddenly he was gone and cold air rushed over my body. Toby stood by the window staring out it, trying to catch the breath he didn't need to live.

Or un-live.

"Toby, what's wrong?" I sat up in bed and tried to regain my strength.

"Don't you see?" he spread his arms wide and glared at me. "I'm a monster. Why do you want to kiss a monster?" he crossed his arms and turned back to the window.

And in that moment I saw how venerable Toby was. How fragile he pretended not to be. He acted strong and tough but in that exact second I saw through his shield and would never be fooled again.

I walked over to him, slowly, and placed my hands on his hips.

"Toby." I sighed, waiting for him to respond.

Silence.

I slid my arms completely around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"You are not a monster. You have a soul. And last time I looked in the monster handbook, souls were not included." I looked at him, waiting for him to acknowledge me. "Along with batteries."

Toby looked at me when I said that and it took him a moment to figure out it was a joke.

I smiled, but he continued to just….stare.

"Toby come on." I dropped my arms from him and walked over to my book shelf.

"You're not a monster, and you know it, you wouldn't hurt me or any…" my words were cut off by a sudden burst of wind escaping from my lungs.

Something heavy hit my back and when I looked up Toby was inches from my face.

"I don't want to," he pressed me harder into the wall as I grasped for a breath. "But I can."

He released me and I stumbled, on purpose.

Toby caught me and I smiled to myself. _I_ knew he wanted to protect me, even if he denied it.

"Please, just come to bed." I said and touched his hand still on my arm.

"Can't." he said backing away from my touch. It stung a little, but I didn't show it.

"Angel is showing me more fighting tactics." He moved toward the door and the ache in my heart grew bigger.

"I'll be back later." He said.

But he left out the "Maybe.".

The next day at school I was a zombie. I went to my classes and answered the questions but didn't talk other than that.

At lunch I stared off into space and pushed the meatball on my plate around absently.

"Ange?" Chestnut was calling my name from across the table.

I looked at her but, didn't talk.

"Ange is everything ok?" she leaned across the table and touched my hand like I did Toby's last night.

Last night, Toby and I had had a fight, our first fight, he'd recoiled from me, and he never came into my bed like he always did. I went to bed alone and I woke up alone.

I was planning on staying in bed and crying all day, but Toby was there so I _had_ to go to school.

"Toby and I had a fight." I said, still moving my meatball around.

"What happened?" she moved her hand across the table and covered mine.

"It's nothing. Let's just get to class." I pulled back and stood.

"But the bell hasn't…" he words were drowned out by the loud bell.

When I got home I walked straight past the main lobby and up the stairs to go to my room.

"Ange." Cordy came after me as I ascended the stairs.

I sighed and turned around to see not only Cordelia but my father too.

"What's up guys?" I really didn't want to do this right now.

"How was your day?" Angel came to stand beside me.

"Fine." A chill ran down my arms as I read the anguish on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a step down.

"Something's come up." Angel said.

I looked up at him and my brow furrowed.

"We have to go to Sunnydale." Cordy said.

I looked back at her in disbelief.

I was in my room packing and mumbling to myself. I _really_ didn't want to go to Sunnydale. I was not in the mood to go play nice with the girl who threw holy water on me and her Scooby-gang.

There was a knock on the door and I almost threw a shoe at it.

Toby stuck his head through and smiled at me.

I sighed in relief and walked over to him. He put his arms around my shoulder and I did like wise to his waist.

"I'm sorry we fought." Toby said into my hair.

"I'm sorry too." I looked up at him and Toby's lips met mine.

"Are you packing too?" I asked him, going back over to my suit case on my bed and put another pair of jeans in it.

"Not much to pack, when you're dead." Toby sat next to me.

I smiled and threw a shirt at him.

"I really don't want to go." I sighed and sank onto the bed next to him.

He was cold and it felt good against y sweaty body.

Toby put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry. Think of it as a vacation." He said.

I looked into his eyes and smiled.

He was right. What could go wrong? It was just a trip to Sunnydale…the hell mouth. It would'nt be THAT bad.

Boy was I naïve.

**So I thought a change of scenery would be nice. Sorry this one took so long to update. I've been busy with school :/ any way. Tell me what you think. I love ur reviews!**

**REVIEW - - -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this took soooooooo long, but it's good I promise. All those guest stars I told you about in the beginning come in ;)**

Chapter 3

The car ride was long and tedious. Cordy drove the whole way while Angel and Toby were in the trunk.

It was x amount of hours to get to Sunnydale and each one of them was agonizing. My dad's convertible was nice to ride in, don't get me wrong; but it felt like a metal oven in the California sun.

I sat back, trying to get away from the love-fest going on between Fred and Gunn next to me. Wesley was reading some old dusty book in the front seat and I was trying hard to fall asleep.

By six o'clock the sun was setting and we were seeing signs for Sunnydale.

"Only a mile." Cordy said back to us.

She was dreading this trip more than me. Sunnydale was where she was from. It was her home, among other things.

I would think she was excited to see her high school friends but, no such luck.

Soon we were driving down a small street with quaint little shops and a movie theater.

People talked and laughed as they walked down streets. We all watched as groups went on with their lives, completely oblivious to the world literally around them.

"How much longer?" I asked.

Cordy starred out the window at the houses as we drove by. "They should all leave. Don't they know they're living over the hell mouth?"

"People rarely know what's going on, actually in this case, right under their noses." Wesley spoke up.

Cordy threw him a glare but kept driving.

We stopped in front of this house that looked like any other house on the block, in the town, in the state, in America for that matter.

When we all piled out the sun was still setting. There was a banging from the back of the car and I laughed.

"The sun's still out. Gotta' wait a minute longer." I called to Angel and Toby.

I bet neither of them wanted to be in that trunk with each other at all but it was fun to make them suffer a little.

The door to the house opened and a girl with red hair came out and looked at the bunch of us.

"They're here!" she called back over her shoulder.

We all traipsed up the stairs and onto the porch. "Hey, Willow." Cordy said with a small wave.

Willow smiled and greeted each of us. She already knew Cordy and Wes but Gunn, Fred and I were new to her.

After Gunn and Fred introduced themselves Willow turned to me. Her eyes widened in amazement. "You're Angel's kid." She told me.

"I'm very well aware." I smiled.

Willow laughed and put the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Of course." She said.

Arms wrapped around me from behind and Toby's chin came to rest on my shoulder. "I'm so glad to be out of that trunk." He said.

I smiled and turned back to Willow. "This is Toby."

Toby stood straight and offered his hand. When Willow shook it a weird look came into her eyes.

"He's a vampire." She whispered.

I stepped in front of him. "Yes, but he has a soul." I told her.

"Oh…" she raised her eyebrows. "Everyone does nowadays."

I semi-smiled and Willow leaned down to whispered in my ear. "Stay clear of the British man. He wants to study you." She had a smile to her voice but when she pulled back I'm sure I had terror in my eyes.

_Who's the British man?_ I thought as Willow ushered us into the house.

The foyer was nice, lots of wood and classic carpenter house-ness. But as we turned into the living room the house was obscured by the throng of people standing in it.

A man with grey hair and glasses rushed up to me, grabbed my arm and felt my wrist.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to pull my arm out of his grip.

"Remarkable." The man said. He had a British accent.

"You're the British man." I said.

He looked up, "What? Oh, yes, I'm British, I drink tea, la-di-da-di-da." It was so funny listening to him talk.

"Um, what's remarkable around my wrists?" I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"You have a pulse." He seemed confused.

"Had one since I was born, thought it was kind of a package deal." I informed him.

He looked up at me from my wrist and smiled. Then he looked over at Buffy, who was standing by the stairs.

"She sounds just like you." He said to her.

Buffy smiled, not to warm of a smile, and I looked away.

Last time I had met Buffy I guess I wasn't the nicest person in the world.

As I looked around the room I saw there were two more guys there.

One had blonde hair and stood close to Willow the other one had dark hair and had a little blonde girl in his arms.

The one next to Willow smiled at me as I stepped back into Toby's arms.

"Well I guess _I'll_ introduce people." Willow said, looking around.

She pointed to the guy next to her, "This is Oz. He's a werewolf, and a musician." She said proudly.

He had blonde short hair that was spiked and wore a music tee with jeans. He looked laid back and simple. We were going to be friends.

"Good combination." I said.

Oz smiled, "I try." He shrugged.

Willow went on. "That's Xander," The guy with the blonde. "and Anya." The girl waved.

Xander had dark, almost black hair that fell in waves around his face. He wore a plaid button down shirt and jeans. Everyone here was laid back. Then I looked over at Anya. She was wearing a long skirt and a nice

"I'm sure we will become great friends, because we are just meeting and you do not know anything about me so I could lie and tell you I'm an astronaut, but I won't because I want us to be friends." She looked back up at Xander. "Did I do it right?" she asked.

He smiled, "As well as I expected you to."

She nodded once and smiled at me.

"Anya's and ex-demon. She doesn't know how to act like a human yet." Willow told me.

"Willow's a witch, but she doesn't know how to do magic yet." Anya said with a matter-of-factly tone.

I laughed.

"You've already met the British man." Willow smiled over at


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter for a new year : )**

Chapter 4

We all got settled in after that. Fred went with Willow to look at books, Wesley was talking to the British man, whose name I'd gather was Giles, Angel was taken outside by Buffy to "talk", Anya and Xander went somewhere and I was left with Oz and Toby.

We sat on the porch and talked about bands.

"The Smiths." I said, as I snuggled closer into Toby's arms.

Oz sat up straighter, "I've never found a girl that wasn't Goth that liked The Smiths." He seemed amazed.

I stretched my arms out. "Here I am right before your eye. Be here all week." I joked. "Unfortunately."

Oz smiled. "I'd have to say my favorite band is," he paused and thought for a moment. "Dingoes ate my baby." He said with a little knowing smile on his face.

I tilted my head to the side and furrowed my brow. "I don't think I've heard them."

"Oh, they're great." He nodded.

"I'd love to hear them." I offered.

"We don't have a cd yet." He said.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dingoes ate my baby is the band I'm in." he said. I noticed that Oz rarely showed any emotion, maybe a smile here and there but never full emotions. I liked that about him. I hated when people wore their hearts on their sleeves.

I sat up and away from Toby's arm. "You're in a band?" I asked.

He smiled again and nodded.

We talked a while longer until Buffy came out and told us to come inside.

There were blankets on the couch and pillows thrown onto the floor. Angel came into the room and looked over at me and frowned.

I pulled Toby down onto one of the blankets and kicked off my shoes. The guy, Giles, came over and crouched down beside me.

"Maybe tomorrow you and I can have a chat, yes?" he adjusted his glasses.

"Sure. As long as you don't try to stick me with any needles we can talk." I nodded.

He chuckled, "Yes of course."

Toby excused himself for a moment and I saw Buffy's eyes follow him.

"He has a soul." I said.

Her eyes flicked back to me. "How can you be sure?"

I stood, not really as bad ass as she was in her leather pants but still pretty intimidating, and looked her straight in the eye. "How were you sure when Angel had one?"

"Angel didn't kill people." Buffy said.

"Neither does Toby." I got a step closer to her.

"Then where is he slinking off to?" she accused.

"They bathroom." Toby said, coming down the stairs.

We all turned to see him standing there and if he could blush I think he would be.

"New rule…" Buffy said taking her arms down from where they were crossed across her chest. "Vampires don't go anywhere alone."

I stepped forward again to protest but this time Toby spoke up. "I agree."

My eyes widened. "But…"

"Ange, if that's what it takes for everyone to feel safe, then I will of course oblige." Toby smiled.

How could I argue with that?

Later, Toby and I were lying in our blankets trying to fall asleep.

"Don't worry about the new rule." Toby pushed hair back from my eyes.

I looked up at him and frowned. "It's dumb. I want people to treat you normally."

"They're not going to." Toby wrapped both arms around me and pulled me close. "I'm a vampire, Ange. And no matter where I go I'm going to be met with hostility."

I started to talk but Toby put his finger over my mouth. "You don't understand how happy it makes me that you want to fight for me, but I feel like I should be fighting for you." He frowned now.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "You think I can't fight for myself?"

"Not at all. You are the strongest bravest girl I think I've ever met, but with you dating me I can't help but think that you're going to miss out on important life things."

"Toby…"

"No, let me finish." He sat up a bit but kept his voice down. "You can't take me to prom, we can't get married, I can't give you children; how do you think any of that makes me feel? I can't give you anything I want to." His frown deepened.

I ran my hand down his cheek and smiled. "Just being with me here and now is giving me anything I need." I said.

Toby leaned forward and kissed me. My hand snaked around the back of his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Toby used the arm around my back to pull me down and he leaned over me. Toby slid his knee between my thighs and his tongue flicked into my mouth.

Someone cleared their throat and we jumped apart. I looked over to see Gunn with a knowing smile on his face and red crept into my face. Gunn turned back to where Fred lay asleep and I looked back at Toby.

"Sleep?" he whispered.

I nodded and Toby slid off of me to lie beside me. He placed his arm across my stomach and turned me toward him. I snuggled into his chest and sighed in content.

Right then, in that moment was what I wanted; to lay in the dark with my boyfriend and just be held. It was what ever girl wanted, right?

There was a sound of tires screeching outside and car doors opening. Toby shot up from my side and I saw my father's frame standing on top of his now ruffled covers.

"What is it?" Gunn asked getting up.

"I don't know." Angel said.

Glass shattered behind me and I covered my head. Toby pulled me up and shoved me up the stairs. "Go get Buffy." He ordered.

I was ready to when the front door open and I caught the glance of bright blonde hair.

"Spike." I breathed silently.

"No." Angel said, coming in front of me.

Then I realized it wasn't Spike, it was a woman. She was wearing her hair down and it fell around her face in a pretty bounce.

"My sweet boy."

**Bum bum bum…who's the woman? If you ever watched Angel you have to know. Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been sooooooo busy and I lost my flash drive. But now I have it back and I will update a lot sooner! REVIEW!-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The woman stood outside the door and paced back and forth. Her blonde hair trailed behind her as she cradled a cross bow to her chest. She was wearing what looked like a corset and dress from the 18th century.

I stepped off the step and her gaze whipped around to me.

"Is this her?" the woman said.

"I'm so tired of being asked if I'm her." I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eye brow. "Who are you?"

A scary grin spread across the woman's face. "I'm your grandmother."

My hands slipped off my hips and I stood there limp. Feet came down the stairs behind me and someone pushed me to the side.

Buffy took her place beside Angel and faced my grandmother.

"Well," the woman said. "I guess by Drusilla's standards, I would be your grandmother and great-grandmother. Seeing as I'm your daddy's sire and he's Drusilla's sire."

"Darla," Angel finally spoke up. "Walk. Away." His voice sounded lethal.

Darla's gaze shifted to Angel and Toby wrapped his arm around my upper arm a pulled me down the little hall beside Buffy's stairs.

"One step outside darling and I'll snap your pretty little neck." Darla raised her voice.

I stopped in my foot steps and turned back. She gave me a steady smile and I felt the tugging of Toby behind me.

"No." I said to Toby.

"Ange, we have to get out of here." Toby kept pulling me.

"No." I yanked my arm out of his touch.

I walked passed Angel and stood ten feet away from the front of the door. "What do you want?" I asked.

I felt Angel and Buffy both step forward behind me and take a standing point at my side.

"My request is very simple." Darla came to a stop in front of me. "I don't want to kill you but if you try to run I will. If you come quietly we won't kill everyone." Darla paused and thought for a second. "Ok, well maybe we won't _not_ kill everyone. We might still kill a few people. I mean, hello, evil!" she laughed.

"What do you want with me?" I wondered.

"_I_ don't want you. But I know a certain platinum headed friend who would like to see you and you again." Darla smiled.

Every molecule in my body froze and exploded at the same instant. "Spike?"

Darla's smile widened and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Kill her boy friend wasn't enough. He has to kill her too?" Gunn asked. "The guy's got a complex."

I smiled inwardly at the fact that, in a moment like this, Gunn would still make the little Gunn-y quirks he always has.

"I think I might kill you for fun." Darla threw daggers at Gunn with her eyes.

"You'll have to go through me if you're going to hurt any of my friends." I stepped into her line of sight and stood my feet shoulder length apart.

"Oh the shrew has some guts." A British voice that wasn't Giles came from behind Darla.

She turned to let some one through and I saw the platinum headed friend she had been talking about.

"Spike." I whispered. The muster fell out of my stance and my shoulders fell.

"I see that there's not a lot." Spike had the bad little boy smile on his face as he leaned on his hand against the door jam.

"Spike." Buffy said also.

"Ello, Slayer." Spike smiled wider.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just stake you right here." Buffy stepped forward on one foot.

"Don't worry Slayer; I'm not here for you. I'm here for the little bit." He motioned to me with his head.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said.

Spike sighed. "Well then, we could just burn the house to the ground and wait for you to either burn to ash, or run out of the house."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Gee, I don't know little bit, maybe because your pa here decided to kill my one reason for existing." Spike stood up and pointed at me. "And now, I'm going to kill his reason for being."

"I can't come with you if I know you're going to hurt the people I care about." I said.

"Well I don't really care. Either you come out know and they die quickly, or you come out with the smoke and they die horribly." Spike shrugged. "It's up to you."

I looked back at Angel and he shook his head. "You're not going anywhere."

"I have to." I said.

"No." Angel grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him.

"Listen, Captain Forehead, if she wants to come let her come." Spike said.

"Ange, you can't go. They'll kill you." Angel said.

I hugged him. "It'll distract them long enough for you and Buffy to attack." When I pulled back I looked my father in the eye. My one and only father. The man that took me in when my mother left me, that come to my rescue when my mother kidnapped me, who comforted me when my mother died, and who protected me from the big nasty things that went bump in the night.

Angel nodded and I stepped over the thresh hold.

I was seized immediately by Spike and pulled against his front with my back facing him.

"I want you to watch this." Spike said, I felt his breath wash over my neck and it wasn't at all as pleasing as when Toby did it.

Toby.

My eye found him and he took a step toward me.

"Don't." I whispered.

Toby stopped and his frown deepened.

"I'm not gonna stop love." Spike said to me. "So enjoy it while you can."

Spike's sharp fangs sank into my neck and the pulling sensation that followed. I made a small noise that was soon swallowed by agonizing pain. Then it was all gone; the feeling of the pulling and the fangs in my neck, the feeling of my life being drained away from me.

"Ange!" Toby screamed.

I saw Angel, Buffy, Gunn, and Cordelia running at me. They all stepped over the thresh hold.

Then I died.

**So….what did you think? Ahhhhh, a plot twist at the end! What ever does this mean? Tune in next week for another exciting chapter of ANGELICA'S LEMENT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it took me so long to update but I made this a long chapter so, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Ok so of course I didn't _really_ die. But it felt like I did.

Everything in the world slipped away from me and I went into the darkness. I was vaguely aware of a pulling sensation all over my body like I was being pulled in fourteen different directions.

I was no where and yet I was everywhere. I knew that somewhere in the universe my father was fighting for my life just then and nothing else mattered. I found a small string and hung onto it with all my might. The string lead me to a small room with a bed and chair.

There was nothing special about the room; baize carpet, white wall paper, white sheets on the bed and white fabric on the chair. I stood in the middle of the room, the string still clasped tightly in my hand.

Someone moved in the corner and my eye was drawn to it.

"Who's there?" I asked with a shaky voice. I'd always hated that question. I hated when I was watching horror movies with Toby and the dumb girl with big boobs would run up the stairs instead of out the front door and would ask who was there when she walked into the darkened room by herself. I had always vowed never to be that dumb girl and yet, I found myself asking that exact question.

"Who do you think it is, love?" I recognized the voice in an instant. I didn't need to see the sway of her dark hair as she walked toward me to the slope of her cheek bones when he lips curled up into a smile. Her dark eyes said a million words and I listened to every single on of them.

"Mom?"I almost dropped the string but remembered that I had to keep fighting.

"Hello, sweetheart." Drusilla stepped out of the shadows and into my plain sight.

"What are you…where…why…how is this happening?" I stuttered.

"You know where you are." She said. I starred at her in astonishment. _No,_ I thought,_ this isn't real._

"I'm not in…"

"Hell?" my mother smiled. "No, but you're pretty close."

"Why would I go to hell?"

"Oh come one love." Dru stepped closer to me. "You're the hell child of two vampires. You're not even supposed to exist."

"I exist." I said. "My heart beats."

"Only by accident." She shrugged.

"No, I exist. I'm meant to be here." I straightened my back.

"You're the creation of two dead things that are not supposed to reproduce. You. Are. Not. Supposed. To. Be. Here. Honestly, don't you do your history homework?" Dru asked.

Thoughts whipped through my head as she was talking. _I'm not supposed to be here. I shouldn't exist. My life means nothing. Maybe I don't exist. Maybe this is all a cruel lie that some all mighty power thought up. None of this is real._

I was gone then, being yanked backward by the string in my hand. I was pulled through black water and dirt. I surfaced looking up at three white circles.

I saw two pale faces with brown hair and brown eyes and I laughed at how much my father and my boyfriend looked alike. I guess "Daddy-dating-syndrome" was true after all.

"She's laughing. That's a good sign." The blonde blob said and I could only guess it was Buffy.

"Spike…" I coughed and tried to sit up.

Pain exploded in my neck and I winced. Angle pushed me back down and my vision came back into focus.

"He's gone, run off." Toby said.

"Darla?" I asked.

"She's still here. We have her shackled in the basement." Buffy said.

The spinning in my head stopped.

"Here, press this to her neck." A British voice said.

"Giles?" I asked.

"I here." He said and I felt him take my hand.

I didn't know why but for some reason that man emitted some sense of safety. When I was around him I felt at total ease.

Some one pressed something cold against my throat and I yelped.

"Sorry." Buffy mumbled.

The cold came back but I dealt with it. I gritted my teeth as my throat went numb from the pain.

I was sat up and leaned against the couch. I wasn't sure when I was brought back inside.

"I have to talk to Darla." I said and tried to get up again.

"You're not going anywhere near her." This time it was Toby that shoved me back down.

"I _need_ to…" I tried to protest.

"Rest." Giles said. I looked up at him and he smiled. "You lost a lot of blood. You can't be going off questioning vampires that will take advantage of you in your weakened state. Especially when you have two big gapping holes in your neck."

He had a point. I sighed in defeat and nodded.

"She can't sleep on the floor." Toby said.

"I know." Buffy sighed. "She can sleep in Dawn's bed. She's sleeping over a friend's tonight."

Angel and Toby both reached for me and locked eyes with each other.

"Move." Gunn said and pushed past them. He swept me up and carried me toward het stairs. Cordelia followed me with my bag as I looked over Gunn's shoulder at my father and Toby still starring at each other.

I saw Buffy step between them right before they disappeared form my line of sight.

"I have to do something about them." I said.

Gunn laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's just a bunch of vampire testosterone. Nothing serious."

He passed into a room with lavender walls and set me down on a bed. There were stuffed animals galore behind me on the bed and I just pushed them onto the floor. I wasn't in the mood to move them nicely.

Gunn laughed and kissed my forehead. He'd really grown attached to me over the past year. I was like his little sister and from what I gathered from Angel, Gunn had lost his sister to vampires a while back.

Personally I didn't mind it. Gunn was funny and awesome. He was everything I would want in a sibling.

"Get some rest." He said and turned to go for the door.

"Gunn?" I sat up on my elbows and looked at him.

He turned back to me with his eye brows raised.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Gunn said.

"Don't let them tear each other apart." I smiled.

I was comfortable when I woke up; warm and snug under the many covers on top of me. When I opened my eyes I was startled by the girl standing over me.

"Who are you?" she asked, her arms crossed.

I blinked and tried to sit up a bit but fire ripped through my throat. The girl had long brown hair that fell around her shoulders and brown eyes. She was skinny and tall but looked like she could hold her own.

"Angelica." I said, my throat roared in protest to my speaking and I cringed.

"And why are you in my bed?" the girl asked.

_This must be Dawn._ I said to my self.

"Buffy told me I could sleep up here." I said. As if she could hear me say her name, Buffy came into the room then and smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like someone tried to rip out my throat." I said.

Buffy nodded and looked over at Dawn, "Come on Dawnie, there's breakfast down stairs."

Dawn looked once back at me then huffed out of the room.

"Don't mind her." Buffy said. "She just doesn't like to share."

I began to sit up and bit my lower lip at the pain in my body.

"Do you think you're strong enough to come down stairs?" Buffy moved closer to me.

I let go the breath I was holding and moved to throw my feet over the side of the bed. "It'll take some time, but I can manage."

Buffy helped me down the stairs and into the Kitchen where everyone gathered around an island in the middle of the small room.

When Buffy and I walked in all conversation ceased and all eyes looked at me. Toby was at my side in an instant and took hold of me. Buffy went over to where cereal was being served and got a bowl for her self. I noticed that Xander and Willow were there along with Anya and Giles. My father stood in the corner out of the direct sunlight and Cordy hung off to the side with Gunn and Fred. I couldn't find Wesley but he was probably off reading a book.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"I don't know if you should be eating solids yet." Cordy said.

"I didn't get my tonsils out. I just got bit." I shrugged. I saw Angel and Toby flinch when I said "bit" but I ignored it and went to lean against the island.

"Maybe I could just have something to drink." I said.

Willow handed me a cup of orange juice and I gulped it down gratefully; the coldness of the drink momentarily numbing my throat.

"So, what's on the agenda for the day?" I wondered.

"Well maybe we could start with questioning the vamp in the basement." Xander offered.

"Or we could start with why she said she was my grandmother." I looked pointed at Angel.

"She's my sire." Angel said.

"Your sire." This was getting way confusing. "Ok," I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "So, Darla sired you, you sired Drusilla, and Drusilla sired Spike. Did I leave any one out?" I looked up from where my face rested in my hand.

"I don't think Spike has sired anyone." Giles said. "Thank god." He added.

I smiled. "So, this is my family tree. Weird."

The door behind me opened and Wesley came out from what appeared to be the basement. "She's not saying anything." Wesley said.

He saw me and smiled. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine." I said.

"We're finding out who sired who." Fred said.

"Pardon?" Wesley seemed confused.

"Angel was explaining why Darla told Ange she was her grandmother." Willow offered.

"This is indeed a weird web." Giles sipped his coffee.

"I think the real question is what we are going to do with mommy-dearest in the basement. " Buffy said.

"Well it may just be me, but I think the old stake-through-the-heart will be effective." Xander said.

"No." I said. "We can't kill her. Not yet."

"Why not?" Xander asked.

"We may need her." I said.

"For what?" Willow wondered.

"To take care of our Spike problem."

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. Please don't stop reading!**

Chapter 7

I stood on the porch for a while staring off into the sunset. It was a picture moment. It would have been even better if my boyfriend would be able to be here without bursting into flame.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Willow asked.

"It is." I sighed, hugging myself.

"There will be another one tomorrow. I promise." She smiled and laughed.

"I'm never sure."

"Well, that's the funny thing about sunsets; they're kind of a daily occurrence." She joked.

I grinned and looked away from the beautiful colors in front of me. "In this life, I'm never sure if I'm going to live to see the next one."

"A morbid but true fact." Willow sighed.

I nodded and turned back to the sun. It was gone; hidden behind the houses.

"So fleeting." I said. I turned and walked into the house.

Toby was standing at the door as soon as I walked in. "Hey." I said and slid my arms around his waist.

Toby didn't answer me but instead starred out the still open door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wish so much that I could have stood out there with you. You looked so beautiful bathed in the light like that." Toby sighed and pulled out of my arms. "I can't help but think that I'm keeping you in the darkness. You belong in the light."

"Hey." I pulled him back to my and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Darkness or light, it's warm where you are."

Angel cleared his throat and I jumped away from Toby.

"Ange, can I talk to you for a moment?" Angel crossed his arms.

"Sure." I nodded.

Angel led me into the small kitchen and leaned against the island. "I understand that there's not much I can do to keep you two apart," Angel said. "But, I can beat him into a blood pulp if I see his hands on you like that before."

I was about to comeback with a witty remark but Buffy and Gunn came out of the door that led to the basement.

"Did she say anything?" I asked.

"She said a lot." Buffy said and locked eyes with Angel.

Angel pushed off the counter and followed Buffy out the back door.

"That was discreet." I said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spock have to mind meld now." Cordy was leaning against the door frame leading into the living room.

"It's so eerily how they communicate like that." I shivered.

"Oh it was like that all through high school." Cordy made a face like she's smelt something bad.

I shifted my gaze back to Gunn. "What did she say?"

Gunn wrinkled his nose. "A lot of gross things about what her and Angelus use to do in the powdered wig days. She kept going on about how she was going to get her "boy" back. If you ask me, I think that after all these years she's lost her mind."

I let my head fall limp. "This is getting us nowhere."

"I can't agree more." Gunn scoffed.

I stared at him for a moment before grabbing the wooden stake of the island and pushing past Gunn to the basement door.

Gunn grabbed my upper arm. "Whoa." He pulled me back. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I'm going to kill her. She's just taking up space and it would make me feel better." I shrugged.

"Ok." Gunn took the stake out of my hand. "Why don't we just calm down?"

"Gunn, she's a vampire! I thought that was your specialty!" I threw my hands up before they came down to land on my hips. I shot one hip to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but she can give us information." Cordy interjected.

"About what? What her and Angelus did back in the Stone Age?" I stuck my hand out. "Give me the stake."

"Ange, you can't go off killing her. She might have vital information on where Spike is." Gunn was defending the vampire.

"You said it yourself! She's not saying anything useful. She's a useless vampire and we should just kill her." I said.

"What's going on?" Angel had come back into the room.

"Ange tried to kill Darla." Cordy said.

"She's already dead." I shouted. "I'd be doing her a favor."

"Ange, calm down." Angel put his hand out like I was a rabid dog.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid!" I screamed. "Stop pretending like I'm real!"

"What are you talking about?" Angel took a step toward me.

"I shouldn't even be here! I'm not real." I ran my fingers through my hair…if it even existed.

"Who told you you shouldn't be here?" Cordy asked.

"Come on!" I scoffed. "The child of two vampires? That's not possible! I shouldn't exist! Sure, I look human but I'm not. I don't even know what I am." I felt the hot threat of tears in my eyes.

I turned from the group and hugged myself.

"I know what you are." Angel said. His voice was close; I could tell he was right behind me.

"A freak?" I whispered.

"You're Angelica, my daughter, my friend, my reason for existing." Angel said.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tears ran down my face like it was a race. A sob escaped my throat and I cursed myself. Angel turned me around and encircled me in his arms. I heard the others leaving as their feet scuffed against the floor.

Angel pulled me out the back door and sat me in the step. He sat next to me and continued to hug me.

"When you were bitten, you had a vision, didn't you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You had a vision of Dru."

I didn't answer, telling him everything he needed to know.

Angel sighed. "Angelica, you…are…real."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

Angel took my hand and put it to his chest. "What do you feel?"

"Nothing." I frowned.

He moved my hand over to my own chest and asked again. "Now, what do you feel?"

I could feel the faint thumping of my heart through my shirt and skin.

"You're real." Angel said.

I looked up into his eyes. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make everything seem like it's going to be ok?" I whispered.

Angel chuckled. "Because it's going to be."

"I hope so." I looked down.

Angel pulled me back against him. "I love you, Angelica."

"I love you too, dad."

**Review Review Review! I know this chapter didn't have such a cliff hanger end like most of them do. But I really needed to address the issue Angelica was having with the vision and what Dru had told her in the earlier chapter. I promise…stuff will go down in the next few chapters. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

I couldn't get what my father had said out of my head. He was right. My heart beat, my hair grew, I bleed if I was hurt, I cried, I loved. I was real.

When we walked back into the house I was glad that no one mentioned what had just happened.

"We can't let Spike run around free in Sunnydale." Buffy was standing hands on hips next to Giles. When had he gotten there?

He smiled when Angel and walked into the room.

"Maybe you could patrol tonight." Willow was sitting on the couch next to Cordy who was staring at her nails.

"I think Angel should go and torture Darla until she gives up where Spike is." Cordy suggested.

"I don't think sending Angel down would be such a good idea, Cordelia." Giles took his glasses off and rubbed them with a cloth.

"And knowing Darla, she'd like the torture too much to give up information that would make it stop." Angel crossed his arms.

We all turned to stare at him. "Ew." I whispered.

Toby was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. Our eyes met and I frowned. He never blinked.

"Anyway," Buffy brought our attention back from Angel's comment. "I'll patrol. Maybe I'll get lucky and Spike will be out feeding or humming." She said.

"He hums?" I asked.

I was standing on the back porch just looking out into the brush that surrounded Buffy's house. There was no sound to alert me but suddenly Toby was sliding his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and sighed.

"I hate fighting with you." He sighed.

I played with where his hands intertwined at my hips and smiled.

"I don't like fighting in general, but that amplified when it's with you."

Toby turned me around and hugged me. I laid my head on his chest and inhaled the scent of pine and axe. We stood like that for a while before I began to shiver.

Toby ushered me back into the house and we found our way back to where the "Scooby" gang was watching a movie.

Xander inched over to make room for me but a fly couldn't fit in that spot. I smiled but sat on the floor. Toby sat behind me leaning against the couch. I leaned into his chest and was in the most comfortable place in the world.

A woman sang in so Middle Eastern language on the scream and I laughed. "_What_ are we watching?"

Xander shrugged and took the popcorn from Anya. "I can't understand the title."

I took some popcorn form the bowl on the floor and threw it up at him.

He picked it up and plopped it into his mouth. I scrunched up my nose and turned back to the television.

I hadn't notice that I'd dosed off until my mother was standing in front of me.

"You." I said.

She smiled like a sick kitten. "Hello, sweetheart."

"You're not real." I closed my eyes, trying to wake myself up.

Something twinkled in Dru's hand. She was twirling a butcher's knife like a lollypop. Dru took a step forward and I back away.

"Well, if that's not the unicorn calling the mermaid imaginary." She sang.

I scoffed but backed away again.

"It won't hurt." Dru brought the knife up. "Just a quick poke."

Before I could react my mother came at me holding the knife away from her body. She plunged the blade into the side of my shoulder. I screamed and thrashed.

"Angelica!" Toby called my name.

My eyes shot open and I was back in the living room with everyone staring at me.

"A bad dream." I said.

Toby pulled his hand off my shoulder and I saw slick red. My eyes shot down to my shoulder where a red bloom was blossoming.

I pulled the shirt off my shoulder and saw the wound from the knife.

"What the…?" I was suddenly up in the air.

"Hospital?" Toby asked as he cradled me in his arms.

"I'll get my keys." Xander was off the couch and pulling on his coat.

The lights around my eyes began to dim and I coughed.

"You stay with me, Ange." Toby looked down at me.

Pain exploded through my shoulder again. Anya was at my side pressing a cloth to my wound. She pushed hair back from my face and smiled. "You're going to be fine." She said.

"What happened?" Angel's voice was somewhere in the distance as the lights began to dim again.

"Xander!" Toby's voice boomed over me.

"Let's go." Xander was holding the door open.

Toby kept a steady pace as Anya ran to keep up, holding the compress against me still. Buffy was standing on the stairs with Dawn behind her.

"We'll be right behind you." She said as Toby got me outside.

I was in the back of Xander's car, then rushing into bright lights. I was losing consciousness.

"What happened?" A new voice was over me as I was laid on a hard surface.

"She was stabbed." Anya offered.

"We'll take it from here." The new voice said.

Lights were rushing above me and I swiveled my eyes to look back. I saw Toby and my father standing at the front of a barrage of friends. I was loved, and cared for. There were people back there that were worried for me. I had family.

I was real.


End file.
